vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Orran Durai
Summary Stepson of Count Cidolfus Orlandeau and heir to its noble house, Orran Durai was a commander in the Order of the Southern Sky. His birthday is July 5th, and his Job Class is that of an Astologer, one whose magicks give them power over the cosmos. Serving his father to the utmost extent, Orran was tasked with a number of duties by his father and the Southern Sky, including finding evidence of the Church's plot in engaging the conflict known as the War of the Lions. He is rescued by Ramza Beoulve in the Mining Town of Gollund when he is cornered by a gang of theives, and later repays his debt to Ramza by delivering a message to the Count about Ramza's knowledge of the Church's influence in the corruption, something Orran reveals he and his father already knew about, counting himself and his ilk among Ramza's allies, but giving Ramza confidence in that he will let the Count know of Ramza's side of the issue, the Count being the only man Ramza's father told him he could ever trust. Later, with Ramza, Valmafra Lenande and Delita Heiral, Orran helps his father escape execution when the latteris framed by High Confessor Marcel Funebris for charges of conspiracy and treason against his liege lord of 20 years, Duke Druksmald Goltanna, in an attempt to cut of the heads of both the Southern and Northern Skies (via killing each's respective military leaders). A double of the Count is executed by Delita instead, and the Count leaves to travel with Ramza, instructing his son to stay and keep watch over the soon-to-be-Queen Ovelia while keeping the peace at home. However, Orran does not trust Delita, and angrily confronts him over constructing his father's faked death, although Delita tells Orran that this is truly what is best and by doing so and acceding to the office of King, Orran will be able to help Ramza best by being Delita's closest advisor. Valmafra sees Delita's actions as a threat to the church and reveals her secret role as an advisor, but Delita sees through her act and disarms her. After the destruction of Ultima and the Necrohol of Mullonde, Orran and Valmafra attend the false funeral of Ramza and Alma from afar, wondering how his brave friend could possibly have died, further wondering if his father died fighting bravely. As he leaves, however, Orran catches a glimpse of Alma and Ramza riding by on chocobos, and remained along with Valmafra the only Ivalicians to observe the two after the destruction of Mullonde. He later writes the Durai Papers, which chronicle the true history of the War of the Lions, including Delita's hypocrises and how Ramza was not a heretic, but a hero who vanquished the Lucavi, but fearing the Papers' influence, the Church of Glabados seized the papers and had Orran burned at the stake as a heretic. Hundreds of years later, in Ivalice's "modern era", Arazlam Durai, a distant ancestor of Orran (possibly resultant due to Orran and Valmafra's seed), discovers the papers, and for the first time, Ramza is seen as the proper hero of the war instead of Delita, the usurper. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A. High 4-C '''with Celestial Stasis '''Name: Orran Durai Origin: Final Fantasy Tactics Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Hume, Order of the Southern Sky commander, Noble, Advisor, Heir to House Orlandeau, Astrologer (Class) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Magic, Flight, Teleportation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Enhanced Senses, Time Stop, Telekinesis, Intangible attacks (Via the Battle Folio) Status Effect Inducement, Gravity Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Can halt the movement of entire constellations), Time Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction Attack Potency: Large Planet level '(Should be comparable to Ramza, Agrias and allies with regular abilities, attacks and magicks). '''Large Star level '''with Celestial Stasis (Orran's special ability, Celestial Stasis, is noted to "halt the movement of all enemies' guardian stars", and is one of the most powerful abilities in the game, debilitating all opponents, even working on Ultima, the High Seraph, were Orran to have engaged her in combat) 'Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Should be comparable to Ramza, Delita and their allies) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Planet Class, Large Star Class 'with Celestial Stasis 'Durability: Large Planet level (Should be comparable to Ramza, Delita and their allies) Stamina: Very high Range: At least dozens of meters with his tome and magicks. Interstellar, possibly Galactic with Celestial Stasis. Standard Equipment: Battle Folio (Tome with a ranged attack) Intelligence: Above average. Orran is the stepson of Count Orlandeau, and as a member of House Orlandeau would very likely have received a highborn education. Served as advisor to both King Delita and the Count, and was invaluable to several Southern Sky victories. Weaknesses: Loses ranged attack without his weapon. Celestial Stasis requires a long charge time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Celestial Stasis:' Freezes the movement of all enemies' Zodiac constellations, inflicting them with Immobilize, Disable and Stop. The ability costs no MP, but has a decent charge time. *'Focus:' Focus one's strength, increasing battle power. *'Rush:' Charge into an enemy, pushing them back a distance. *'Stone:' Hurl a stone at great range at an enemy target. *'Salve:' Employs field medicine techniques to cure basic maladies such as Poison, Blind and Silence. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Category:Good Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Knights Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Time Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Healers Category:Space Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4